<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead &amp; Gone by KimiMeagan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286577">Dead &amp; Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan'>KimiMeagan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned Works... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Children, Delinquent Life, Gen, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Human-Delinquent-Grimmjow, Married Couple, Multi, Other, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Shinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Message Me Or Comment If You Want The Rough Summary Of How The Story Was Going To Go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Original Female Character(s), Shihouin Yoruichi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Urahara Kisuke &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned Works... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674679</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead &amp; Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twisting his fingers in her hair, the man just stared down at the woman that was lying at his side and smiled. He felt content, for the first time in a long time he felt no need – or desire – to be anywhere other than where he was at that very moment. The woman curled against him, holding him tightly, pressed firmly against his side, was the only thing keeping him grounded; his one good thing in life, his personal angel – though only she would ever hear him admit to such. There was a ring on her left hand – one he had just put there earlier that day before they had made their way into the bedroom – made of platinum and diamonds; it was something he had spent years working for – both for his now deceased former employer and for her father.<br/>
</p>
<p>He ran his hand through her hair again, watching the golden strands slip through his fingers like water would over rocks, and waited for her eyes to flicker up to his again; waited for her beautiful emerald orbs to meet his cerulean pair. He wasn’t disappointed when he glanced back down at her eyes again and saw her staring right back at him, a smile on her face and her gaze half-lidded.</p>
<p>“Did I wake you?” He asked softly, not stopping his hand as it twisted and straightened her hair; brushing it out in the slowest fashion he thought possible.</p>
<p>“You can wake me as many times as you want,” Her voice didn’t sound like it was coated with sleep, as he expected, but sounded as if she had been awake the entire time. Tatakai almost believed it, really. “So long as you are there whenever I open my eyes,” Her fingers curled against the back of his scalp, tugging his face closer to her own in order to plant a long lingering kiss against his mouth; the simple action only serving to leave him wanting more.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Arisa was older than him, having been an adult when they had met at that, with long blond hair - a sunset golden color that reached her thighs when let down from the ponytail it was constantly in - and green eyes - more emerald in color than jade. She was tall for a Japanese native, standing at 5’10” with natural curves hidden in modest clothes; Ichigo knew from a distant memory at the beach that she had curves - and well-defined lean muscles that made up the rest of her body - and he could see now that she didn’t appear to have aged a day from the still flawless features that made up her face: the smooth curves, the high cheekbones, the almond-shaped eyes, the full rose-colored lips, the lack of laugh-lines or crow’s feet when she smiled or went about her daily routine.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Arisa Kurein-Kurohyou - Main FOC, Description Above, Shinigami, Urahara's Daughter<br/>
Tatakai Kurohyou - Human Grimmjow, Black Hair<br/>
Zensen Kurohyou - The Son, Black Hair, Grimmjow's Eyes<br/>
Sarasa Kurohyou - The Daughter, Similar To FOC, Grimmjow's Eyes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>